Broken Heart
by EmilyEcstatic
Summary: He was her best friend and she loved him. She would never tell anyone though, too afraid of her heart being broken. Blair loved Chuck, but she would never tell him that, she didn’t know what she would do if she ever lost her best friend
1. Tommorow Is Another Day

AN. Victrola,limo ride, ILY scenes, none of it happened according to this and Blair are just best friends and spent every minute together. I'm sorry if this sucks, this and Not Like This the first stories i've ever written. reveiw and enjoy, the next chapter might even be up tonight if people reveiw. I don't own anything. I also request you watch the Miniseries North and South, the 1985 version, it's wonderful, in honor of Patrick Swayze. Enjoy!

He was her best friend and she _loved_ him. She would never tell anyone though, too afraid of her heart being broken. They've known each other their whole life and know everything about each other, _except this_. They did everything together, watched classic movies, ate Chinese food, and they even shopped together. Blair loved everything about Chuck, but she would never tell him that, she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost her best friend, even if it cost her happiness, she could be happy as long as she was with him.

It was a Saturday morning, Blair had fell asleep watching America's Next Top Model again. Ugh, she hated that show, it always made her feel ugly or short, a Waldorf would never lower herself to begging for a job_, people begged her. _Dorota left her breakfast and all was right on the world. It even got better when Chuck's name came up on caller i.d.

"Hello"

"Blair, it's Chuck, umm what do your plans consist of today?"

"As of now, Jacques Torres hot chocolate and French toast."

Blair smiled as she took a bite out of said French toast.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a dramatic movie night with me, I'll even get popcorn."

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Yeah."

"Well fine, I'll pick a movie, you pick a movie."

"Sounds good, my place, 6 pm." And he hung up.

Blair showed up to Chuck's suite in her pajama's, an embarrassment to the Waldorf name as Eleanor put it. Her hair was full of soft curls that cascaded past her shoulders, and she was wearing her signature Chanel No.5. She was even wearing waterproof mascara, _just in case_.

Chuck picked out Gone With the Wind, and Blair picked out her favorite miniseries from the mid 80's, but a great one nonetheless, North and South. This was a _dramatic _movie night after all.

"You have to admire Scarlett's perseverance."

"Shut it Chuck, I'm enjoying this.'

"After all, tomorrow is another day." Scarlett exclaimed,

Blair's favorite part of course. The movie was over and Blair was already through one box of tissues, and she was sure she needed more like three for her show.

Blair watched as Orry Main pledged his love for Madeline Fabray even after she was forced to marry another man. She was clearly sabotaged and tricked by her father into marrying the evil Justin LaMotte.

"_Everyday_, I thought about the day I would make you _my bride_." Orry snapped.

"This is heart-breaking." Chuck admitted.

"You're telling me", Blair chucked as her face was covered in tears and there were tissues everywhere.

They both giggled until Chuck's phone rang, it was Lily, and all she could make out was "Bart and accident" _Oh no._


	2. Cold and Broken

Bart Bass died that night.

Chuck wasn't that distraught over it since his father basically ignored him his entire life. Of course, Blair was there through it all, like she always was. If Blair was there, he knew he wasn't alone.

The funeral was held a week later. It was a lavish ceremony with all of Bart's closest friends and partners. Chuck just sat and watched. The funeral did nothing for him, Bart was dead, _case closed._ Blair sat behind him occasionally rubbing his shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay," she whispered.

After the equally lavish reception at the Van der Bass apartment, Blair decided to take Chuck for a walk, get his mind off of things. The sky was a murky gray color, and it was chilly, a day where you couldn't feel alive _no matter how hard you tried._ Blair and Chuck just talked about normal things like school, friends, or lack thereof. To lighten the mood Blair had an idea.

"Dance with me Chuck." Blair giggled at her request.

"What are you talking about, we're in public Blair."

"You think I care?"

"Actually yes…" Chuck concluded.

"Just dance with me Chuck."

They were in an empty parking lot, no cars, no people, nothing. Blair just held onto Chuck, never wanting to let go. Blair sung to herself whilst dancing with her true love.

"_Well baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you , I've seen your flag on the marble arch, Love is not a victory march , It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

It was perfect, it was as if no one else existed. Soon Blair felt cold raindrops on her warm face. Soon it was downpour_, like she cared. _They were both soaked, yet they were still dancing, then the lightning came, and they both ran for cover. Soon they were under an awning-like thing in an alley, at least they were semi-dry now.

"That was exhilarating." Chuck breathed out.

"Yeah…" Blair said sadly

"What's the matter Blair?" Chuck asked concerned.

Blair smiled but she was too caught up in the movement. She let out a deep breath and ever so slightly brushed her lips against his, while hugging him with any strength she had left. It was everything she imagined and more, her, Chuck, rain, and lightning.

Chuck was shocked, and pulled away mid-kiss.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen…" Chuck said trying to compose himself.

"W-w-why, I-I love you Chuck.", _woah, where did that come from?_

_There it was_, she finally could admit it, after of years of denying her feelings, she said it, and it was wonderful, but for some reason he stepped back, and looked away, _disgusted._

"You don't love me Blair…"

"N-no Chuck, I love you more than anything, y-you're my best friend." her voice was cracking, tears slowly raced down her broken face; she was past the point of no return.

It was just too much for him, so without any hesitation, he backed away even more and gently shot back…

"That's too bad." And with that he stormed off into the rain and out of Blair's life.

_Well maybe there's a God above, But all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew you , And it's not a cry that you hear at night, It's not somebody who's seen the light  
, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

She was standing alone, in the rain, in an alley, and crying. Her worst fears had come true, _her heart was broken, and she lost her best friend._

_Our deepest condolences._


	3. All Alone in The World

AN. I apologize sincerely for my lack of updates . I now own my own laptop so I can update more frequently. Thank you for keeping your faith in my stories . All my Love , Emily x o x o .

The sun shining through the window was a huge contrast to the grayish tones of her room - and her feelings. The blue walls seemed tranquil but dull, the bedspread was soft, yet embroidered with painful memories. The pillows now stained with streaks of mascara and the remnants of black tears . Tissues are overflowing out the waste bin. The only source of life is the beautiful brunette in between the sheets and the music playing from her computer that has been on repeat since that fateful day when everything fell apart.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just praying to a God that I don't believe in Cause I got time while she got freedom Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even _

Getting up from her comfortable hideaway , Blair decided to freshen up and try to feel a little bit better. Sitting in front of her vanity, she is not completely shocked by the site, her eyes accompanied by dark-bluish bags, her once vibrant red lips now a dull pink in much need of moisturizer. Her hair now falls limp, not the once radiant, flowing curls she had. No beautiful shine in her eyes.

_It's all his fault._

_He made me fall in love with him._

_It's all her fault._

_She told him at the worst possible time - she thought she could comfort him and give him the much needed love he had deprived of his whole life. _

**If she could just go back and strangle herself as the words came out.**

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you ?What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay ?I'm falling to pieces …_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

He was her best friend, the one person she could talk to about anything - except this. He was her first real and true love. Nothing he could say could make her leave or turn away. She hadn't seen him in a couple days, too distraught and confused on what to do. She felt terrible, he is now an orphan with no siblings and hardly any family nearby. He's all alone in one of the biggest cities in the world. All she wanted to do was just be there for him, hold him when he cried, whisper sweet nothings in his ear while the aroma of calming candles fill the air. _Just be there. _

She decided that today was the day, the day where she would finally confront him and put everything out on the table, basically wearing her heart on her sleeve. All she could hope for now is that he is too drunk or tired to kick her out , or too lost without her to ever deny her again. After applying her impeccable makeup, dressing in a modest black dress, and even contemplating wearing a headband, but she could bring herself to wear it because to be quite honest, Blair Waldorf wasn't Blair Waldorf without Chuck Bass .

And with that the once Queen B stepped down her beautiful staircase to face Manhattan and fight for what's rightfully hers .You ain't seen nothing yet.

XOXO. Gossip Girl.

An . The song is Break Even by The Script . Thanks for reading and watch for updates . Please review and suscribe or whatever you kids do :]

I love you all so much. - Emily


	4. If We Ever Meet Again

Her heels clicking along the concrete pavement of New York, the smell of hot dog vendors, and the hustle and bustle of the millions of people who cross through the city every day, this was her home. She loved New York; this was once her playground, now her kingdom. Blair was finally taking Manhattan as her own.

As she's strutting her way down the infamous streets of New York, Blair sees all of her memories of her childhood flash before her brown eyes. Bendel's, where she bought her first headband. Madison Avenue, where she spent most of her years prancing around, ordering around the minions, and always pining over a certain Archibald – and Bass. The city breeze swept a few curly, brown tendrils across her face and she took a deep breath of the smoky, thick yet breathable air. After an invigorating walk, she had finally reached of destination. The Palace.

The beautiful gates that surrounded this magnificent hotel enthralled her. The circles patterns in the courtyard could keep you occupied all day. But Christmastime, the bright, white lights magically woven through the gates and the multiple trees scattered across the courtyard lightly dusted with long awaited snow. That was when The Palace stayed true to its name.

As she morphed into the scenery against the cold, beautiful gates, she began to feel hesitant. What if he wouldn't see her? What if he kicked her out? W-What if he hated her? She wondered this because it probably wasn't the best idea to spring the love bomb on someone right after their father has died leaving them parentless. Right, not the brightest idea. But can you really help how you feel? It just felt like the right time. No lies and no pretenses, just seizing the moment. But how can you seize it when the object of your affection is walking away from you denying your love?

You follow the sucker wherever he's going.

And you don't turn back.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whispered to herself and gained the courage to turn around. Immediately her hand went up to her mouth to silence the shocked gasp that was released from her tiny mouth.

"Hello beautiful."

Well, you don't turn back unless Carter shows up anyway.

"Carter...What are you doing here? I thought we took pretty good care of you last year after Cotillion?" Blair questioned. She put her hand to her brow in frustration. "How was Dubai?" Blair asked very sarcastically, her sinister smile peeking out behind her fake society smile.

"Ah, Dubai, great town and great women. Why do you ask Waldorf?" Carter suggestively placed his hand on Blair's neck. "You could definitely come with me next time – we could get a little crazy under the stars of Dubai, get really crazy on the beached of Santorini. Take your pick; I'm not one to judge." Carter sinisterly added.

"I ask because that's exactly where you're headed, and no I'd much rather spend my time with people I actually like, thank you very much. You are repulsive and not worth my time. Bye Bye now!" Blair smiled sweetly, if that's how you would put it and quickly turned around to the grand doors of the Palace. "Enjoy Dubai Carter, you don't even have to some back, you won't be missed, by me anyway."

"He's not there Blair."

She paused on the door handle. Her heart sank along with her hand to her side. She braced herself for a low blow and turned around. "Who's not there Carter, tell me." Blair accused silently hoping for a different answer than the one she knew was coming. "You're kidding me Blair? It's Bass, he's not here so I don't know if you're here for a quickie or a...another confession of your dear love for him, think again." Carter admitted with a sly grin. That stupid grin he's had forever. "He has a name Carter, and…how did you know about that?" Blair asked dejectedly. She looked up to the windows of the Palace hoping for a sign, which would never come. "I have my sources Waldorf, and yeah Bass" Blair gave him a stern look. "Chuck skipped town last night, came back here got some stuff, and BAM! He was gone. Sorry Blair, but you know we can't deny Chuck's habit for…adventure." Carter's eyes scanned up and down Blair's body, instantly satisfied, for now anyway.

"You're sick, no wonder Chuck loathes you." Blair snapped and slapped Carter's hand away from her body. "No, Blair he hates me because I'm competition. Nothing more, nothing less." Carter sick smile graced his dry, pale lips once more. "But, I do know where Bass Jr. is, but you would have to come with me, this is kind of too public for my taste. "Think again Baizen, there is absolutely no way, I will satisfy your needs in a plane to Dubai. Goodbye." Blair turned but was stopped by Carter. "Kinky, I like it but no I was thinking lunch? What do you say Blair. Bring Chuckie home to the wifey?" Carter took her gloved hand and pressed a kiss, but her hand was quickly jerked away. "Suit yourself Waldorf." Carter started walking away when he heard...

"Wait!" Blair ran clumsily up to him. "One lunch, then you're out of here." Blair stuck her hand out to which Carter gladly shook with success written all over his face. "Your wish is my command, Princess. You'll have Chuck home in no time, especially with your many talents."Blair just showed a face of disgust and replied "And we'll have you out of here in no time, so don't get too comfortable Baizen.

"Too late Waldorf, I'm pretty comfortable where I am right now."

As they walked off into the distance, disappearing into the gray clouds of the city, Blair failed to catch the glimpse of the shadowy figure in the window of the second floor. Scotch in hand, his broken heart in the other. _What the hell was Carter Baizen doing back in town? And with Blair?_ Oh, this town is in for a rumble, and a big one at that. We all know you shouldn't mix business and pleasure but we should always know you never mix Bass with Baizen.

Throwing his scotch against the ground, Chuck grabbed his black trench coat and slipped on some leather shoes worth more than a plane ticket. His face torn with anger and confusion, but most of all rage. The room shook as he slammed the suite's door shut, the glass on the floor long forgotten.

An. Please check out some of my newer stories and please try the poll on my page!


End file.
